


But thankful even for hate that is meant love

by summerdayghost



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Complicated Relationships, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Male-Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 22:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15981917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/pseuds/summerdayghost
Summary: Liz paints her nails and Flash reads a magazine. The subject of soulmates comes up.





	But thankful even for hate that is meant love

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for fail_fandomanon’s 100 words of unwanted soulmates. This is more than 100 words.
> 
> The title is taken from Act III Scene 5 of Romeo and Juliet.

“That smells terrible,” Flash was referring to the nail polish Liz was in the process of applying.

Her parents generally agreed with Flash’s assessment. That’s why she was on the fire escape while Flash sat on her window ledge. She wasn’t allowed to paint her nails inside lest she funk up the place.

Liz stayed focused on her work, she was painting her nails light pink with white polka dots and she needed to pay attention to the fine details to make sure it didn’t look junky or tacky, “You’re the one who chose to be here.”

That wasn’t entirely fair of her to say, and she knew it. Flash didn’t really have much of anywhere else to go. He certainly couldn’t go home, at least not for a few more hours. His dad’s shifts had changed last week and he started patrol later than he used to.

Flash didn’t say anything in response. He just looked back down into a magazine he took from her room. The subject matter interested him more than he liked to let on.

He wrinkled his nose, “None of the above for like all of these.”

She looked over at him if only for a moment, “What’s that?”

“I just don’t understand why magazines like this have so many soulmate quizzes when the quiz makers so clearly don’t know what they’re talking about,” he shut the magazine and put it down gently beside him, “I mean soulmates are pretty rare so these quizzes would be entirely irrelevant to most of their readership anyway.”

“Because it’s fun, Eugene,” he frowned at being called by his real name but she wasn’t looking and didn’t see, “They’re there to help people fantasize about their crush.”

“Why anyone would want to fantasize about something so horrific is beyond me,” he shifted his position a little bit.

Liz didn’t roll her eyes but she could have, “It’s not horrific. It’s romantic.”

After a lifetime of movies, songs, and novels about soulmates she couldn’t imagine anything more romantic than having a person that inherently loved you above all else. A person who had no choice but to love you unconditionally for it was their only divine purpose. A person who would never be able to truly love anyone else. A person that had been created specifically for you. And for all of that to also be the case for you towards them.

The few out there with soulmates were a group of lucky bastards indeed.

Flash’s voice was somewhere between solemn and bitter, “Trust me. It ain’t all it’s cracked up to be.

Liz didn’t know what Flash’s problem was, but she couldn’t help but notice on English class on Monday when the rest of the class was looking at her as she read Juliet’s lines, Peter was only looking at Flash.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
